


The “Unexpected” Christmas Gift

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Avengers Alternate Universe - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: You are ER Nurse at Stark Hospital & friends with EMT!Bucky. Bucky harbour’s a crush on you but it is brought out accidently by his friend.





	The “Unexpected” Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello’s my lovelies, Wish you all a Happy New Year, Hope everyone had great time & enjoying your holidays with your loved ones. 
> 
> Prompt: “You bought me a gift membership for an online dating app but I’m seeing someone are you saying you don’t like them” for Caplan’s Christmas Challenge #caplanschristmaschallenge  
> &  
> “Fuck you” for @anaboo96 1k follower Celebration 
> 
> AU: Hospital!AU

It was a usual hustle bustle evening in the ER, since holiday season makes people do crazy things. You see lot of foolish accidents because people are trying to hang decorations on the rooftops, tripping over half melted ice, kids doing snow fights, drunk theatrics of college students etc. etc.

Although it was couple of days to Christmas your colleagues & friends had decided to do ‘Gift Exchange’ earlier since, two of them were going on holiday tomorrow.

“I’m so ready for vacation” Maria groaned “Stupid drunkard just puked on me!” she said while putting on fresh scrubs.

You just gave her sympathetic smile & rubbed her back.

“Hey Y/N, please update the board that patient from bed 8 is OT3 for emergency angiography” Wanda chimed exhausted.  

“Can’t agree more, I am too looking forward for vacation!” she said sitting down at your desk.

“Let Natasha come and we will exchange our gifts and you girls can be on your way out to your sunshine and rainbows! “ You said,  

“And we will be here doing extra shifts” you gestured as if to wipe your tears.

They both laughed, it was Maria’s first Christmas with after her wedding, so she was flying to her in-laws house.

Wanda’s twin brother was getting married next year, so it was their get to know family holiday where her family was flying to Europe to meet his fiancée’s family.

All in all family holiday’s everywhere. Since moving to New York to work here, & being an ER Nurse you didn’t get much opportunities to see your family. But since Wanda & Maria had legit reasons to go and celebrate holiday Natasha & you decided to postpone your vacations.

You were both college best friends and roommates so it was like spending holiday with family.

“Well, old horndog in bed 6 is now sedated and out for the night” Natasha came to desk grumbling.

“OMG, Nat you can’t do that!” you exclaimed

“The hell I can’t! Jerk kept putting his hand on my butt, so gave him a little more sedation” she smirked.

“Well, it’s getting slow now” Maria pointed to the almost empty ER & all three of you screamed

“OMG don’t say that!” Natasha said

“Dear Lord, you just jinxed our peace” you exclaimed

“We will never get out of this ER on time” Wanda said dramatically.

It was an unsaid rule to never claim that it was “Quite” or “slow” in the Hospital, it somehow jinxed the atmosphere and ER gets flooded in no time with patients.

“Ohh please girls relax, noting is going to happen!” Maria assured

“Let’s exchange the gifts” she asked

You just bent over and got bag from last drawer of desk, it was a dress for Natasha she had been eyeing in a boutique.

She had been planning to buy it for her big date with new hot shot plastic surgeon in the hospital.

“Merry Christmas my love” you hugged and kissed her as you handed her the bag.

“OMG, Y/N!” she squealed “you didn’t have to do that, but thanks. I Love You”

“Here, this is for you” she handed you a small red paper bag.

“Ohhh Nat, I love these!” You said looking at beautiful pearl earrings she bought you.

“There is more, and frankly am excited for it; open it c’mon” Natasha asked.

You opened golden envelope which had a normal A4 size paper neatly folded in it. As you removed it, to read Wanda & Maria peeked over your shoulder to read as well.

They started cracking up as you all read the contents.

 **“ _You bought me a gift membership for an online dating app_?”**  you asked

Natasha shrugged, gauging your reaction, Maria & Wanda backed up a little from the desk not knowing where the conversation is headed.

“ ** _But I’m seeing someone are you saying you don’t like them_**?” you asked Natasha.

You could tell, she was nervous but she recovered quickly “Ohh, please” she said

“If, I have to tolerate that stupid Jeff one more day I’ll kill myself and then him” she sighed dramatically.

“You deserve much better than him, Y/N” she said crossing her hands over her chest.

You sighed, “Well, okay then”

“Good thing we broke up last week” you said with hint of smile.

“WHAT?” all three of them squealed!!!

“Yeah, it was not working out” you shrugged

“But you could have said something earlier, miss” you pointed finger in Natasha’s direction

“I thought we don’t keep secrets from each other” you accused her

“Well, for first couple of weeks you looked like you were having good time so didn’t say anything” she said

“But you’re better off without him” Wanda agreed & Maria nodded

“Well that may be true” you said

“But now I don’t have anyone to go with, to New Year’s party” you sighed

“Ohh will find you someone” Natasha said dangling the paper of dating app subscription

“Yeah, but I wanted to start my new year with intimate kiss, not some stranger shoving his tongue down my throat” you pointed.

“You never know! Love of your life might be coming to you any moment” Wanda said with dreamy eyes

You just snorted & girls giggled.

“Will get going then” Maria said

“Yeah, have a great Holiday girls” Natasha said

“See you next year” you hugged them.

“See you guys worried for no reason, nothing happened” Maria said

Just then all of you got paged “All nurses report to ER entrance, 3 ambulances with multiple injured, 5mins out” Peggy spoke.

“Damn, IT Maria” all three of you said in unison. She gave apologetic smile, as you all of you moved.

“Ha am gonna beat your sorry ass this time Barnes” Sam spoke on comms

“Good luck trying Sammy boy” Bucky spoke

“Guys, for once can you act your age and not turn everything in stupid competition” Steve asked in stern voice

“Ohh Stevie you’re NO fun” Bucky remarked

“It’s Peter’s first day as EMT, what example are you guys setting for new recruit” Steve asked

“Ohh, relax Cap; Newbie has to learn sometime” Sam defended

“And it’s not like you’re not trying to reach hospital soon and  _get some_  with your lady” Bucky pointed

Sam just howled with laughter.

“Guys Please” Steve said now completely embarrassed.

“Yeah, please save us your stupid banter and come here soon!” Nat spoke in comm

“We’re freezing to death waiting here” Wanda chimed from behind

“Hi Girls, say how can you here our conversations?” Sam asked

“Well, new Tech by STRAK for the EMT’s to speak with Doctors, in case they need assistance” Maria informed

“Ohh, does that mean…” Steve’s voice trailed

“Yesss, we all heard your conversation! Pleas hurry up” You told him

As you waited at the entrance of ER in cold weather, there were no more jibs by the men amongst themselves.

First ambulance reached and Steve got out while new recruit Peter gave details of the personnel to Peggy.

“Wanda you with me” she called

“Yassss” Sam’s ambulance followed “Tin man I beat’chya ass….” he said

As he jumped out and went to open back door, Natasha following him to check on injured personnel.

Leaving Maria & you to go to third ambulance to which Bucky was parking & his partner was opening door to.

Bucky gave you a wide smile, the one that made his eyes crinkle & your heart flutter. Maria gave you a nudge and sly smile.

“Drunken kids, playing snow fight” Steve grumbled “they’re high on something else but not sure yet” he informed.

Once you were inside got patients to the beds started your diagnosis. Bucky was next to you, helping you with totally hammered kid who was too tall for you to handle.

“Thanks, Buck” you said.

“You welcome Y/N” he responded with wink.

You just tried to concentrate on work at hand.

Sam continued teasing Bucky for loosing. Frankly, this was their relationship. All you knew that Steve and Bucky were childhood besties and met Sam on their first day of training when they enlisted in army.

They were in the team four that rescued  _Tony Stark_  in the Middle East. Sam lost his partner Riley and Bucky lost his left arm. The trauma was such that they had to take honorary retirement.

Steve & Peggy were high school sweethearts, after his return rekindled their romance.

Tony offered all three of them jobs at the hospital as EMT’s as a gesture of appreciation.

Peggy was well known Trauma surgeon it was not hard for Steve to convince Stark to hire her in the same hospital.

They were easy going & well-mannered men, you almost always hung out together at the bar across from hospital.

All of you stayed in same apartment building, were practically neighbors.

Although you had harbored crush on Bucky, time never seemed right or either of you never wanted to take the leap.

Well not today!!!  _Fate_  had different plans.

After finishing up, as there was no major injury you were filling up charts and Sam & Bucky were hanging around nearby Nurses station.

Steve was showing new recruit the ins & outs of the ER. Sam was taking his teasing to new level; Bucky was getting irritated but was ignoring him.

You didn’t hear exactly what the argument happened but you had never heard Bucky use offensive language before let alone be in the hospital.

“ ** _Fuck you_** ” Bucky retorted to Sam’s comment.

“ _Ohh, but wouldn’t you rather Fuck Y/N_ ” Sam jabbed and stopped wide eyed.

Everyone around you froze as you were glued to the spot.

“Sam” Steve snapped

Sam was surprised by his own action looked at you and then at the floor with guilt.

Bucky was petrified, looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked at you sheepishly then everywhere else but at you.

Peggy came from behind & smacked Sam in the head;

“Idiot” she said

“Damn it Sam, wish you would have told me sooner” Natasha spoke

“Just bought Y/N dating app subscription, bye bye $50/-“ Nat sighed dramatically

“Unbelievable! Natasha, really?” Steve elbowed her

“Oww” she said in mock pain “or something less selfish”

You just didn’t know what to say or how to say it. You were elated to know that your crush liked you back.

At the same time felt that it was revealed in front of whole ER, so you were embarrassed.

“Well Ginny’s out of the bottle” Maria said

“Yeah, Bucky say something” Wanda encouraged him

Bucky just looked at everyone around opened his mouth and closed it. He wasn’t sure how to handle the situation.

Should he ask you out now? Did you feel the same? All he knew is that you were dating some lame guy who he absolutely loathed.

“Well, Y/N doesn’t have a date for New Year’s party” Natasha informed

“And she wants to kiss someone she knows really well at the midnight” Wanda chimed

You just glared at them both wide eyed.

“Yeah and she has stupid rule to not kiss or let the guy  ** _in_**  till third date” Maria added

“Well between now and New Year’s they can do at least three dates, according to my calculations” Sam said

“What are you waiting for man, go for it” Steve nudged Bucky.

“Okay” Bucky said loudly “Can you all just shut the hell up!”

“We are just helping you” Natasha pointed & it earned her glare from him

Everyone looked between two of you and then everywhere else.

“Y/N would you like to go out with me?” Bucky asked finally

“My shift is over at Eight” you replied with smile

Bucky gave you his classic smile, you just felt like you were hit with cupid’s arrow.

As they all bid you goodbye; you called,

“Ohh and Buck” he turned towards you

“I seriously don’t  ** _give in_**  till third date! So better hurry up” you winked at him.

Men howled behind him as the women around you giggled.

Bucky just  ** _blushed_**  profusely at your statement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please consider giving feedback, it really is a morale boost.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


End file.
